


The Logbook of the Stars

by Cynlet



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Don't die please, Hijinks & Shenanigans, One Big Happy Family, Other, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynlet/pseuds/Cynlet
Summary: Based on weekly prompts on reddit. About the adventures of Guild Stardust. How each member interacts with each other and faces the dangers of the labyrinth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EOU Guild Name: Star Dust
> 
> Cygnus (Alchemist) / Jirae (Protector) / Joan (Survivalist) / Elliot (Medic) / Chilan(Dark Hunter)
> 
> Prompt 1: How the guild members meet each other?

**"Are you kidding me!"**

Chilan's loud voice rings out in the busy streets of Etria. His dark skin flushed with anger, so much so that his hair might turn red along with it. Behind him Elliot and Joan quickly grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from initiating a fight.

In front of him the alchemist stood expressionlessly, and repeated her words as if speaking to a child, "I said give up-"

 

"I HEARD YOU,"

the irritated Chilan struggle against his friends' grip,

"LOUD AND CLEAR."

 

Elliot, as a frail medic, was the first to be knocked back by Chilan, falling on nearby shopping crates.

"You think I should give up such an easy way for money making, and what makes a rich alchemist like you know any better?" The escalated scale of this argument alerted the crowds, curious and alarmed glances surround the five adventurers.

Chilan identified the young Alchemist, the shiny red coat with excellent embroidery, the advanced machinery on her arm, and the lavish black fur on at her sleeves.

Suddenly, she steps forward abruptly, "I think you should give up on playing both sides, the guilds and the council aren't fools. Once they find out, you might as well be dead." Her short, black hair lays close enough to touch Chilan's cheek. Startled, the dark hunter steps backward, only to back into her cold metal arm.

 

"Chilan!"

 

His companions shouted nervously, both moving their hands on their weapons.

The crowd starts chanting excitedly for a fight. He felt an alchemy tube shifting into the slot by the arm, is it fire? Ice? Or volt?

 

"W-What do you want?" Chilan said alarmingly.

"Join my guild. As a dungeon explorer, you'll be given more rights, thus more methods to earn money." She raises her head to meet the other two's eyes. "You two should join too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The above passage, though related to the creation of Star Dust, actually showcased Chilan's goal and hobby. He enjoys making money due to his poor upbringing and started selling forgeries of enemy drops (ex. hard shell) to guilds for a small change. At first, it starts out small, then he starts selling the forgery of rare items and there are many forces who need rare items desperately. Needless to say, it's not a good idea to be found out yet Chilan did it anyway because he needs a huge amount of money for his siblings.
> 
> Cygnus goal is to root out evil around her with the best of her abilities in order to enjoy the peace and quiet herself. As an alchemist who enjoys her studies, her family's affairs keep involving her in meaningless disputes. Upon her arrival at Etria she discovered Chilan's fraud and found out about his family's conditions, so she decided to step in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: "The guild member with the most DEF is asked to write a biographical novel about their guild's adventures. What is the book titled, and what "inaccuracies" do they happen to add in their retelling?"  
> Cygnus (Alchemist) / Jirae (Protector) / Joan (Survivalist) / Elliot (Medic) / Chilan(Dark Hunter)

The book is new despite the lack of a flashy cover, with a simple and small title  _The Logbook of the Stars_  on the cover.

Elliot leans over the pile of groceries Joan brought back and inspects the book curiously, "Joanie, what's _this_?"

Instead of Joan's reply about how he should stop calling her that stupid nickname, a deep, calm male voice rang behind him, "Hey, Elliot, I believe that book is mine."

Elliot turn back to see the tall protector stood by the door, looking as he just arrived and in a hurry, "Your book, Jirae?"

 

Elliot quickly picks up the book and handed it to the protector—only to stop in his tracks, "Wait," the protector's body tense up as Elliot checks out the book again, this time suspiciously, "didn't you just receive some commission for writing a bibliography for us, is it done this quickly? Last time you said the writing's going nowhere."

 

"Well, uh, I-" Jirae's usual composed demeanor is cracking, "no, I, um. Need some time." The protector looks down in utter shame.  
_He's too embarrassed to share it with us_ , Elliot thought, half tempted to just give him the book and let the poor man go.

 

However, the process of thinking and acting is two separate things for Elliot. So Elliot opens the book, "Nice, Jirae, you actually finished it! Don't you worry, you're the best writer among us, now let's see…" and commenced reading. **Out loud**.

Joan is finally home after that demon leader ordered her to buy another batch of Bravant.

"That is not an order, Joan, and may I correct you that I am racially not a demon," Cygnus said, walking aside Joan while hugging her pile of sonic bombs close to her chest to prevent any of them from dropping.

"Yeah, then don't be so intimidating when you ask. Imagine if a black haired demon suddenly appeared behind-" _"I approach you from the front."_ "-In front of me and asked in such dead expression and voice," Joan said bitterly.

"Sorry, Joan, but you know you can reject," Cygnus replied apologetically (though her voice and expression stays unchanged) and precedes to awkwardly swings her elbows at the door to knock with her hands full.

The door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the girls see a broken Jirae crouching in a corner, embarrassed by his own writing being read out loud. Elliot acts as nothing happened and reading for pleasure because the book's actually pretty good. The Logbook of the Stars is like a journal entry that detailed the everyday actions of Star Dust members full of humorous skits and brilliant moments in battle. Of course, because its for publish Jirae as the nice guy he left out flaws that guild members are unable to admit themselves. As Jirae admired Cygnus's tactics and Chilan's confidence. These two are written like they're different entities from their real-life counterpart.


End file.
